Balanced
by ChaosDestruction
Summary: "The instant I woke up, I knew something was up. I felt like a chain was broken inside me. What is this? And... What happened to me?" Lilo and Stitch. Contains Mystical Raven's characters. PLEASE R&R! Constructive critiscm allowed. Will update when time allows for it.
1. Chapter 1

…**Need I say anything? Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney, and Stella, Clover, Fang, Slang, Virgil, Rogue, Shadow, and Pyro belong to Mystical Raven. With that $!%* out of the way, let the story begin!**

"_Is he the one?" _

"_Yes. He has the will and the courage."_

"_Him!? Ha! He is but a child!"_

"_Enough. He is nearly of age. He shall awaken his power soon."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_In a young developing country. Chronos, I think it was."_

* * *

Stitch stepped off the plane, smiling. He was taking one week vacation to a developing country known as 'Chronos'.

"One week of surfing, eating foreign food, and no magic to roast my *HONK*!" He laughed, but then he sighed. He wasn't with Angel, his girlfriend.

"Well, if Slang hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have…" He stifled a laugh at remembering what he had done. "Serves her right."

Stitch was in his human form: With short, spiky blue hair that, while swept to the sides, some strands covered his face, Hawaiian skin, a blue open vest with no shirt, jeans, and striking blue eyes that instantly captured a girl's heart. He was roughly 18, a few months younger than Angel.

He jammed his hands into his pocket, began whistling and walked off.

EX. DATA CARD

Stitch Street Demon "626"

Age: 18

Height EX: 3 meters Human: ?

Weight: ?

Status: Healthy

Alignment: Neutral/good

* * *

"Did you really have to say that?" Angel asked.

"He's an $$hole! Of course I had to." Came a cold sounding reply. It came from none other than EX. 621, or Slang.

"…You really don't know him, do you?" Angel rolled her eyes slightly.

"What!? Of course I know him!" Slang yelled.

Angel sighed. "Name one thing you know about him."

Slang opened her mouth. "It has to be a good trait." Angel added.

"Uhhh..." Slang turned to think.

_And I was right. Maybe I should go call him. Yeah, I should! _Angel walked off, while Slang was still thinking.

EX. DATA CARD

Angel ? ? Angel

Age: 18

Height: ?

Weight: ? (Don't ask)

Status: Healthy

Alignment: Good

EX. DATA CARD

Slang Icy Raven Angel

Age: 19

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Status: Healthy, emotionally scarred

Alignment: Neutral

**So, how'd you like that? Yes, everytime I add a new character, I will add a Data Card. It was just a cool little idea that I had. Don't bash me for it! If you do, I'll make you WANT to go to Hell when I'm done with you!**


	2. Stitch vs ?

…**Need I say anything? Just enjoy the story and review PLEASE!**

A pair of helicopters flew above the streets of Chronos' capital city, Chronopolis, where Stitch just so happened to be staying. Currently, he was enjoying a dinner of an extra pepperoni pizza when he noticed several police cars racing by. He yelped, and jumped out of the way as a stray car nearly crashed into the restaurant.

"HEY!" He shouted, eyes beginning to glow a bright blue. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, DUMB $$!"

He growled, but then he noticed the helicopters flying by.

"Huh?" He cocked his head. "What's up?" He then noticed that the area of the city he was in was now abandoned. He smirked, knowing what he could do. And then…

_RING! RING!_

"Huh?" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, Stitchy!" Came a cheery voice.

"Hi, Angel!"

"What's been going on since you left?"

"Not much. But I was just eating, and nearly got ran over by the police. And I just saw some helicopters fly by. Something's up, and I need to see what's going on."

"Well you be careful, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye! See you in a week!"

Stitch hung up and laughed a bit. That girl could snap him out of a bad mood, that's for sure. _Now where was I? _ His eyes began to glow blue, before he reverted to his experiment form, with sharp claws, blue fur, and a large head.

He then got on all fours, and sprinted in the direction of the commotion.

* * *

The police had gathered in a semi-circle in front of a building.

"We have you completely surrounded!" the chief shouted. "Surrender yourself!"

"And why should I?" A man asked. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and sunglasses.

"Lock on target men! Ready, fire!" The entire police squadron began to fire constantly at the man, who sighed before simply waving his hands. All of the bullets began to drop out of the air and the guns themselves fell apart in their owner's hands.

"Oh no! Our weapons are useless! Fall back! Repeat! All personnel fall back!" The police then jumped into their vehicles, and drove off as fast as they could.

"That was magic, I'm sure of it!" Stitch watched from a building. _Usually I avoid fighting people with magic, but this guy did something! I can't let him get away! _His mind made up, he jumped off the building, right in front of the man.

"What are you!?" he demanded.

Stitch merely narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, well. No matter what you are, who am I to turn down a death wish?" With that the man shot a ball of fire straight at Stitch.

_Really?_ Stitch swatted the ball of fire away before rushing at the man.

"GAH!" The man screeched when Stitch punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. He then curled into a ball, and smashed into the pavement, barreling right through. The man recovered in midair and landed on the ground.

"Hmph. This is new." He scoffed, before noticing the earth around him shaking as the land in front of him began to rise.

_Got 'em! _The man raised his arm and a large tree sprouted in front of him, sending Stitch into the air.

_WHAT THE H#LL!? _Stitch mentally shouted before he saw a blast of darkness flying at him. "Gah!" He growled when he hit the pavement and was embedded in it.

_Must… get… out…! _Stitch grunted in effort, as he tried to yank himself out of the ground, before noticing a gloved hand in his face.

"Goodbye." Was the last thing Stitch heard before blacking out.

The man smirked, as he looked at the crater. Stitch was a battered wreck in the middle of it.

_Perfect._ The man began to laugh before suddenly doubling over, gasping. He began to spit up blood, coughing all the while.

"D*mn!" He growled. That thing had packed a punch. Ah, well. At least IT was out of the way. The man cringed, clutching his stomach. He could tell that he had broken a few bones, and bruised a few more. He swore to himself, before he vanished into an orb of darkness.

_A mysterious man who has an ability to use magic was able to defeat a nearly unstoppable force. Who is he? What are his motives? Why were the police chasing him? And what of Stitch? Is he gone? Find out in "Balanced"!_

**Okay. Glad to have this out of the way. But… I'm afraid that I will not post again until I have 5 reviews in total at LEAST. I hate to do this, but I need the support. So PLEASE review. PLEASE!**


	3. Stitch's Dream

He was falling… That much he could tell. Falling through what, though? All he could remember last was being hit by a blast of darkness… His eyes widened. Everything began to come back to him: the fight, and then being hit. But for now, he realized that he had more… pressing matters to attend to.

_Wait… is this… WATER!?_ He began to flail his arms and legs around before realizing something. _Wait. I can breathe? _He experimentally took in a gulp of air. _I can breathe! Thank the Heavens for little miracles!_

At that point he flipped over and landed feet first on what seemed to be solid ground. Except for the fact that he couldn't see any ground. Just empty darkness. Stitch wrinkled his nose. How did he ever end up here?

"_Young one…"_ A voice echoed throughout the void.

"Huh!? Who's there!?" Stitch demanded, shivering slightly.

"_Young one… be not afraid."_ The voice chided.

"Okay then…" Stitch cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"_Who I am is of no importance. What you truly are is, however."_

"Meaning…?"

"_You will find out in due time, child."_ With that, the spot Stitch was standing on began to glow, causing the experiment to jump back and cover his eyes. In a burst of light, an image appeared underneath him. He stopped and stared. It… it was of him. In the image, he was asleep on one side, below him was an image of a calm beach, and right next to him was an image of his friends… and his rivals.

_Okay… if this is supposed to show those close to me, then why the heck is SLANG on here!?_ Stitch's thoughts were interrupted when three pedestals rose from the ground. One pedestal on the rights had a shield, the one in the middle had a sword, and one on the left had a shield.

"_So much to do, yet so little time, little one." _Another voice, decidedly female this time, rang out. _"Come now, choose an item you wish to keep."_

Stitch gingerly stepped out and grabbed the sword.

"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of horrible destruction. Will you take this?"_

The words "horrible destruction" rang through Stitch's mind like a symphony. So he responded "Yeah, sure!"

"_Good. Now choose an item you wish to give up."_ The voice ordered.

Stitch picked up the wand.

"_The power of the magician. Untapped knowledge. A wand of metaphysical force. Will you give this up?"_

_Me and magic…_ Stitch had a vision of himself shooting a fireball at Slang. "Heck, no!" He then grabbed the shield.

"_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Will you give this up?"_

Stitch stopped and thought that over. If he gave up the shield, he'd give up an advantage he didn't really need in the first place.

"I'll give it up." He decided.

The shield vanished, and 3 monsters began to emerge. All three had large dripping fangs, bat wings, black bodies, and demonic red eyes.

"What. The heck. Are those!?" He gasped.

"_Do not be afraid of them. They are the demons known as the 'Akuma'_. _You must fight them!"_

One cue, one of them lunged towards Stitch, who quickly sidestepped, and grabbed the creature's leg. He then proceeded to smash it into the ground, ending its life instantly. The second one screeched before trying to jump on top of him. Stitch yawned before he suddenly pulled a back flip, causing his foot to crash into its jaw, sending it high into the air. The third tried to tackle him, but Stitch simply swiped his paw. The monster fell to the ground as a string of ribbon.

_That was way too freaking easy. _Stitch thought. To his surprise, the Akuma disappeared into a puff of black smoke, vanishing from existence. "What the…!?" He shrieked. His surprise doubled when a wall of light appeared before his very eyes. When it faded, a large door appeared in front of him.

Stitch gave it an inspection. It was golden colored, with several rainbow colored spirals adorning the sides. He felt tempted to open it, to see what was on the other side.

"_Open the door, little one."_ Stitch began to slowly walk towards it. _"Embrace the light found within. And remember, do not fall prey to the darkness."_ With that comforting thought in mind, he stood up to the door, and with both paws, he pushed it open.


End file.
